<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its A Match by dabnyfantown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292443">Its A Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown'>dabnyfantown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Future Fic, Online Dating, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after graduating lycée, and Chloe runs into her former rival... on a dating app. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its A Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>found this written in the notes of my phone and realized i never posted it, thought id share to see if anyone is interested in me continuing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé was, to put it lightly, lonely. On the exterior, she had everything she wanted: money, fame, and as much material possessions she could want. Her name and face were known all across Paris, and she was a bit of a celebrity in her own rights. She could have anything, scratch that, everything she wanted, whenever she wanted. Her life was perfect. </p><p>So why did she feel so empty?</p><p>She thought, back in collège, that the reason she had never found anyone was because there was simply no one good enough for her. She was Chloé Bourgeois for crying out loud. She couldn't be with just anybody; she could only be with a somebody. For a while, she thought that somebody was suppose to be Adrien Agreste, Paris's biggest teen heart throb and her childhood best friend. Afterall, it only made sense, right? They came from the same background, always attended public events together: they were practically made for eachother. It was just how things were supposed to be. </p><p>Right? </p><p>It wasn't until her final years of lycée that Chloé finally began to understand why things had never worked out with her and Adrien. She could blame it on him; claim that his making new friends messed with his head and made him forget how things were supposed to work - who he was supposed to be with. However, and some part of Chloé had always, deep down, they were never truly meant to be. </p><p>She supposes, if she wanted, she could also blame her upbringing. She knew that was an arrogant kid; that she was bratty and snide and that no one really liked her - not the real her anyways. They certainly had no problem with her money. She could blame her father for that, for how he raised her. Or she could blame the lifestyle, pretend ignorance and that she had no idea how she was behaving, simply believing that's how everyone acted. But those would all be lies. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she had liked it. She had liked the power that she got from bossing others around, from always being the star of the star of the show. Liked how it made her feel. Had Chloé been a few years younger when she realized this about herself, she may have claimed that it wasn't her fault - that acting like that was the only way for her to truly feel important when her father had no time to spare for her. </p><p>She could claim all of that; but that would be making excuses, and Chloé was tired of lying to herself. Did her father pay her a little less attention then she probably needed? Yea. And was she a bit of a self-centered jerk as a kid? Also yea. But those aren't the reasons that she and Adrien didn't end up together, not really. </p><p>The truth, the cold hard truth of the matter, was that Chloé Bourgeois was really freaking gay, and she had no clue what she was supposed to do about it. </p><p>-</p><p>After many hours of scrolling through the lgbt tags on tumblr (with safe mode on because... yikes) Chloé had stumbled upon a post mentioning a dating app called Her and thought 'what the hell, why not?'. Now; however, as she created her profile she couldn't help but feel... nervous? Not at the possibility of meeting and/or dating new girls, but at the idea of someone seeing her profile and recognizing her. </p><p>Should she risk it?</p><p>No, she decided, she most definitely should not risk it. Instead, she opted out of putting any pictures on her profile, and filled her page with random facts about herself, stating she'd like to remain anonymous but would reveal herself to someone once she got to know them. </p><p>It probably meant that a lot of potential girls were simply going to scroll past her profile, but she decided the pros outweighed the cons. She might be proud of her sexuality, but that doesn't mean everyone else would be so understanding. It was better to be safe then sorry. </p><p>-</p><p>Her first few days on the app were rather uneventful. She matched with a few people, most of them immediately just asking for pics - she simply deleted those messages - and the rest just overall unable to hold a conversation. She was starting to get discouraged.</p><p>That is, until she got a notification saying "Mari liked you!" and upon opening the app she nearly dropped her phone on her face in suprise. Out of all the possible "Mari's" in Paris, it had to have been her: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. </p><p>She really should have just ignored the notification. She should have just pretended she never saw it and carried on her with her day. Really, she should have. And yet...</p><p>She's not sure what made her do it, not sure what strange cosmic force compelled her to press the heart resulting in her screen displaying the "it's a match!" message; she's not sure what made her do it, but when she sees the three little dots in the chat signifying that Marinette was already typing a message, well, she can't deny she feels strangely excited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>